Winding Roads to Nowhere
by NeverTheFollower
Summary: Why does Drake always seem to be coming around with bruises even when football season is over? Can Punk reach out to him, even through the clique barriers, or will he just pull her back into the world of drugs,sex,and abuse after she barely escaped before
1. What Did I Do to Deserve?

"I'll be assigning your partners this time."The balding science teacher said.Every student groaned.Punk reached over and grabbed Amy's hand and they muttered "Please,please,please" over and over.They were the best of friends and were the only two of their clique in that class.They were surrounded by preps and jocks and might pull out their hair if they were seperated.

"Amy Morgan and Haylie Micheals"Mr. Owens read aloud.

"Fuck!"They girls said and released hands.Amy sent pitiful looks Punk's way and she sent them right back.They didn't pay much attention until they heard "Punk Johnson..."Teachers always said her name like they were disgusted.She always wondered if it was the name or the girl behind it. "and Drake Jones."

The "Fuck" was a lot louder now and everyone shot their heads around and cut their eyes at Punk.Drake Jones.Blonde.Muscular.Quarter back.Hometown hero.Every girl's dream.Punk just hated the thought of him.Some pretty rich boy.She was glad the project was only a week or two long.Or she might take a flying leap.

Drake made his way over to her.With that old famous grin.King of the school and just another face in the crowd.

He plopped down in the desk next to her and slumped down. "Sup punk."

"Wow.You know my name.I feel so privladged."She said sarcasticly

"That's your name?"he snickered "Poor you."

She knew what he meant.He called her by her clique name.Like that's all she was.It take everything she had not to jamm a pencil through his skull.

He was sitting there balancing a pencil on his nose and smiling at passing girls.She reached over, snatched the pencil, and chewed on it.

"Hey!"

"Hey."She said around the pencil.

He cut her a glare and turned in his seat to talk to a nearby jock.

"Hey Randy, you wanna hit the mall or somethin' bowlin' alley?"

"Sorry man, I can't.Grounded.Sorry"

"Oh."Drake's face dropped slightly.He then turned and got another jock's attention "Hey Matt!You busy tonight?"

"Can't.Got a date with Haylie."

"Oh, okay."

Punk watched him ask two more boys,both busy,and then he turned back to her with a rather bleak expression.

"What's your problem Richie Rich?Wreck your Jag?Don't worry Mommy and Daddy dearest have fifteen more reserved for you."

He shot me a glare "Don't you have someone to fuck or something.A pole to dance on?"

"Don't you?"

He grunted "Don't you have a project to do?"

"You mean WE have a project to do.I ain't doin' this myself."

He sat up like he might actually do something when the bell rang.He stood up and left quickly.

It was that afternoon and school was just letting out.Punk didn't feel like walking and was looking to hitch a ride.Her Grandparent's could afford a car.They could barely afford anything at all living off a fixed income.

Drake's mustang,one of his three cars,was speeding by when it almost hit punk,who was crossing the parking lot.He slammed on the brakes.The front bumper was up against her and she looked scared and sick.

"Get in."He said.

"What?Why?"Punk wasn't the must trustful pesron out there.

"Get in before I change my mind"

She went around to the passanger side and got in slowly.

"My address is..."She started.

"Shut up.I ain't takin' ya home.I'm takin' ya to my house."

"And who says I even wanna go?"She said nervously grasping hold of the door handle ready to jump out at anytime.

"Well, I don't know about you buy I gotta D in science and I can't bone the teacher for a better grade so I need to get an A on this project"

"A?I have a C or B in that class."

"Alright. B- at the lowest and your not gonna get talked about as much."

"Are you bribbing me?"

"Is it working?"

"I don't need any favors from you.I've done all your friends atleast twice.They ain't gonna mess with me.And anyway.I like my reputation"

"Number one...you are just one of the many booty calls on the boys bathroom wall.They don't give a fuck about you as long as you stay gorgeous."

Did he just call me gorgeous she tought.No.He would never call someone like me gorgeous.

"And two, your reputation is the poor punky whore with the weird name.You like that?"

"No"

"Then lets go"he said and floored the enguine.

The rest of the ride was awkward and quiet and way too long.

When they got to the rich part of town.Punk was looking around like she'd never seen anything like this before.Drake smiled to himself.He liked to impress girls.No matter their social status.They pulled up to a huge white mansion with a bunch of fancy cars parked in the long driveway.

"This is your house?"

"Yep"Drake said with a proud grin.

"I always knew you were a spoiled brat."She said fighting the urge to smile.

They were half way up the stairs, Drake walking a little faster than normal, when they heard a voice say "Drake.I need to talk to you".

They both turned at the same time.Punk could tell it was Drake's father.They had some of the same handsome features as the blonde next to her.Drake looked at the ground then looked at her."Go on up to my room and wait for me alright.It's the fourth door down the hall to the right."

Punk nodded and headed up the stairs.She looked out the window and saw the two men talking on the front lawn.Drake was looking at the ground and she could tell his dad was yelling when suddenly...Drake's father hit him hard across the face and then to the stomach.Drake was doubles over holding his stomach gasping for air.

Old memories Punk had almost forgotten stirred up and replayed in her head and she did all she could to keep the tears back.


	2. Thank God for Google

Punk went and sat on Drake's large bed. She took a deep breath and looked at the ceiling making sure she didn't cry. A minute later Drake came through the door. His left cheek was still a little red. He looked at her "What's up with you?" he must have noticed her shiny eyes. "Oh nothing...allergies." Punk was glad she was as good of a liar as she was. "What did your Dad want to talk to you about?" She asked cocking her head to the side, drilling holes into his head with her eyes. "He said not to let my mom see me bringing trash like you up to my room. I told him not to worry. No one's that desperate." He said coldly. 'He's a good liar too' she told herself trying not to let herself be hurt. "Now, so you can hurry up and get out of here…"He said turning a chair around so the back faced her. He put a leg on either side and rested his chin on the back of the chair. "What are we doing for this project?"

"Well," she said laying back on his bed just trying to piss him off "we have to pick an element, find three examples of the element, explain what each example is, what it does, and how it works."

"I know you usually do most of your work on your back but could you get off my bed." He said. She smirked "Nope"

He rolled his eyes and mumbled something under his breath.

"Wanna do lithium?"

"What?" He said looking up at her

"Use it as our element. If we do it I already know two things it's in."

"What?"

"Batteries and Bipolar meds" She said pushing her hair behind her ears.

"You would know" He muttered.

"Yes, actually, I would."

"I knew there was something wrong with you"

"Very funny. You're not exactly the example of mental health yourself buddy." She said throwing a pillow at him

He ducked it and grinned that classic grin. She couldn't help but smile back, the grin was contagious.

"So we got two things already." He said "And we know how batteries and pills work."

"So we need to find something else" She finished.

"And pray it's not complicated."

"To the internet!" Punk said jumping up.

Drake got up, turned his chair around and sat in it right, and opened his laptop

"Thank God for Google"

They searched the internet inside out and finally decided, at a lack for anything better, to just say it's in glass. It was dark out. Punk was sitting in Drake's lap, laying her head against his shoulder with her hand over his on the mouse. They didn't even notice.

"What time is it?" Punk said sitting up and rubbing her eyes.

"7:20" Drake answered, stretching.

"Liar."

"Huh?"

"It's 7:23"

He rolled his eyes "Do you try to be annoying?" he said in a teasing manner.

"Sometimes."

She stood up and stretched too. "I gotta get home. The Warden's probably worrying about me."

"I'll drive ya" Drake said grabbing his keys off the nightstand and headed out the bedroom door. She followed quickly not wanting to be alone in the huge, unfamiliar house.

They pulled up to Punk's house and she automatically went red. It was a red brick, tiny, two bedroom one bath house with a car in the drive way from the 80's. She usually didn't car when people saw her house but Drake wasn't just anybody. 'He's rich. He'd probably never even been in a house this small.' she told herself.

She was praying he wouldn't say anything.

"Is this it?" He asked looking from house to her.

She looked away so he wouldn't see her blushing "Uh, yeah."

"Want me to walk ya in."

"No it's alright"

"Ya sure you want get jumped."

She shot him a glare

"What?"

She got out of the car and slammed the door behind her. She held her head high as she made her way towards the tiny house but wasn't really aching for the third degree she'd get when she went in. "He's watching me go in. Great." Punk mumbled to herself.

She fumbled with her keys and went in.

"Where have you been?" Her Grand mother said as soon as she closed the door.

"Out" She said but they barely heard her over the screech of Drake's car driving off. 'Such a show off' she thought, a faint smile crossing her face.


	3. Red Permanent Marker

The next day came way too early for Punk who barely slept the night before. She slowly got ready and trudged down the street to Amy's and sat in the $600 car and waited shivering in the front seat waiting for her friend.

She entertained the idea of Drake coming to pick her up everyday and them singing along to the radio and going 80 on 40 MPH streets...but that would never happen.

The bell rang to go to 7th period, one of the few classes she has with Drakey-Doodle(one of the many pet names she's _already_ made up for him...just because she got bored, of course), but she walked right by the classroom and meet up with Amy. Punk and Amy were skiping class and to go to the boys bathroom. It wasn't just for cheap thrills and to find out exactly_ who_ has the biggest boobs in the senior class, but they actually had a mission. Someone told Amy that Punk's info was written on the 'if you wanna have a good time' wall and they were going to mark it out.

They hid out until the tardy bell rang then they made their way to the boys bathroom in building C. As they were about to open the door someone pushed it open and hit Amy in the face with the door.

"OWE!" She yelled and put her hands over her nose which had turned bright red from the impact.

Drake looked down on the girls smirking "Shouldn't you two be in class." He says trying to sound oblivious which made him sound even more like a smartass.

"You broke my nose! Amy screamed at him.

"Well maybe you shouldn't be hanging around outside door, idiot. Jesus, you'd think even the Special Ed hookers would know that. Guess I was wrong." Drake said looking at her like she had disabilities.

Punk kicked Drake's leg. "Don't talk to her like that! And get out of my fuckin' way!" She says glaring at him as hard as she can.

Drake just smirked "That kind of language isn't very becoming, you know." He turns to leave and tucks a red Sharpie into his back pocket.

"Basturd." Amy and Punk say in unison and head into the boy's bathroom and jumped right back out again from the smell "FUCK!!!" they yell take a deep breath and head back in.

Punk was reading how her boobs ranked up when Amy said "Punk...You need to come here." She came over there and something clicked in her mind. "Oh.My.God."

Punk's name was indeed on the wall but her phone number and address was marked out and he word 'TAKEN' was written by her name in a red permanent marker.

_A/N:_

_This chapter isn't that long but it kinda gives you a view into what they think about each other and if you didn't get the marker thing I might have to snap. Toodles!_


	4. Meet the Wonderful Lovable Eb

The girls, dragged back to the classroom by the security guard, walked into the classroom hoping to be unnoticed. But no one was looking at them. Punk's overprotective brother Eb (Ebony if your brave) and Drake giving very hateful looks at each other giving of the aura of the making of a fight. But halluijiah thank you Jesus up above, the teacher walked in and told everyone to separate into their partners.

Drake, of course, pulled up a chair close to Punk balancing a pencil on his nose. But actually it wasn't a pencil. It was a red marker and he had a big grin(more than usual((that's big))).

Punk tried to glare at him as Amy got up and tried to explain to the teacher how she needed to call home because of her nose without slipping information about skipping class and going into the boy's room. She also had to try not to use her full vocabulary right there in the middle of class. _'She's better than me'_ thought Punk.

"Now class, did anyone actually_ see_ Ms. Morgan hurt her nose in any fashion?" Mr. Owens said so loudly people on the front row got migraines. (People have often _begged_ him to let them by him a hearing aid, but he ((VERY LOUDLY)) swears he doesn't need it)Everyone's eyes shifted to Punk.

"Actually, Mr. Owens, I was there with her when she got hit in the nose." She said. She was thinking of something to say because Punk Johnson was not a squealer (unless there was money involved).

"Oh, Ms. Johnson? Then can you _please_ tell us what happened?"

"Ummm….uhh…"She found her mind blank. All she could think about was the word 'TAKEN'. _'Damnit!!' _she screamed in her head _'THINK!!!!ERRRRRR!!!' _

"Some crazy basturd popped outta nowhere and hit her in the face with a door" Drake said coolly leaning back in his chair.

Punk and Amy almost snapped their necks turning to look at him. He looked unchanged.

"Mr. Jones, You were there to?"

"Yes sir."

"And some maniac just slammed poor sweet Ms. Morgan in the face with a door?"

"Yes sir."

"Do you know who it was?"

"Noooo sir."

"And that's it."

"Yes sir…but I'm sure that the maniac is very very sorry." He said with a sly smile

"And he thinks you still look good even with a Rudolph nose"

"Hmmm. Alright. Head on to the office, Amy."

Amy scurried out the room after flipping Drake off.

"How did you do that?" Punk asked him with a look of shock and anger.

"Do what?" He said looking slow, like he'd been smoking weed all day.

"How did you get away with that? If I did that I'd get ISS and Amy would have to sit her getting the tables bloody!"

"I'm just good like that."

"No, you're just a jock so you can do no wrong."

"Oh no you did not just call me a jock, honey child!" He said snapping his fingers and rolling his head.

"So crazy!" She said rolling her eyes and smiling.

He smiled back.

"You know that boy Eb?"

No, not really, we just share the same blood and genetics and a room once but other than that…

"I've heard of him" She said propping her chin on her fist.

"Well he's all pissed 'cause he says I've been messing around with his sister"

"Oh really?"

"Yeah and I don't even know who he's talkin' 'bout! And every time I ask who his sister his he gets pisseder."

"More pissed."

"Like I'm supposed to remember all the girls I mess around with!"

She cocked an eyebrow

"Just kiddin'! Don't beat me!"

"I should"

"And now he's tryin' to start some shit. I swear if he don't quit then I'm gonna have to take 'em down."

She laughed.

"What?"

"You could never ever _ever_ take Eb down! He would wipe the floor with your ass!"

"A lie!"

"A truth!"

"A lie!"

"A truth!"

"A lie!"

It went on like that for a while until someone seating near by told them to shut up

"You shut up! Damn! All up in our business!" Punk said. Everyone laughed just like she'd hoped. She always acted like a damn fool so people would laugh.

The rest of the period slowly slinked by and Punk wondered if Drake noticed the glances she kept shooting him. If he did he didn't say anything.

When the bell rang everyone mumbled "Fight!Fight!Fight!".Punk made her way to were Eb was. He was already two seconds from being expelled and this would definitely push him over

"Eb, look, me and him? There's nothing! He doesn't like girls like me and I don't like him! We are and are never going to be together!"

"Just go home alright. I'll be there later."

"Eb! They're just _waiting _for a reason to kick you outta here!"

"Punk, baby, I know how these guys are. They get whatever they want out of someone and throw them aside. He's just like Dad!"

"He is nothing like Dad!" She screamed "He's better than that! Don't you _ever_ compare Drake to him!" She realized that wouldn't help her case in the least.

"Don't worry so much. Your hair will turn gray. I'm doing this for you, Punk. So you won't get hurt."

"If you gotta do this just get off the school grounds so those pricks in the office won't say nothin'.Please!"She begged grabbing hold of his arm.

"Alright, alright. We'll fight in the park close to the house, happy?"

"Yes. Very mush so."

He smiled at her and she smiled back. For the longest time Eb had been the closest thing to a parent she ever had. There was no way in hell she was getting him taken away from her.

"Eb?"

"Huh?"

"Kick his ass"

He smirked "Oh you can be sure of that."

She held onto his arm for a little longer and joined the large mass leaving the school. She was so worried she couldn't see straight. But the funny thing was...it wasn't just Eb she was worried about...

A/N:  
HAHA! I love leavin' yall hangin'!

Next chapter: FIGHT!(I'm taking bets)and conversation out the ass some may be intense and emotional Punk and Eb's past might be brought up and MAYBE a little trip to our little Ms. Punk's house...


	5. The Stony Lonesome

Drake and his groupies were driving by the park in a new red Corvette. Punk cussed in her mind as she saw them. She was half hoping he would come and half hoping Drake would hide under his bed. If he showed, Eb would kill him. If he didn't show, Eb would have killed him twice as painfully. It was a lose lose situation.

Drake looked over through the dank trees and saw Eb standing in the park with Punk hanging on his arm. He slams on the brakes. They all get out of the car and go over there looking rather menacing.

Drake has a hateful fake smile.

"Well well well look what we have here. It's the new high school knock ups. " he says sarcastically with his hands shoved in his pockets.

" 'Bout time your pansy ass showed up."

He raises an eyebrow "What did u call me u little charity case?

"That's not what your momma said last night." Eb said coolly throwing his cigarette to the ground. Punk giggled from where she still clung to her brother.

His cheeks turn red "You little bitch!" he tries to jump him but all the jocks are holding him back.

Eb looks bored with it all and sighs "Is that really the _best_ you can do?"

Punk moved just in time as something in drake snaps he charges for eb and starts hitting him as hard as he can blinded with rage. Eb starts hitting him back and trying to fling him to the ground. He gets Drake down and Punk hears a loud popping noise and looks over and sees Drake screaming holding his nose.

"Oh fuck!" She whispers. She gets closer to them but stays far enough not to get hit "QUIT IT! COME ON THIS IS STUPID! JUST QUIT IT!"

They boys threw each other around, kicking and punching and did just about anything that caused pain. Punk turned around. She couldn't watch this. Most of the fights Eb gets in she's yelling and cheering for him. But this was different.

Punk heard the faint sound police sirens as Eb pulls out a blade Drake was oblivious as blindly stumbled around holding his nose and biting his lip.

She grabs Eb by the shoulder "EB! It's the cops! We gotta go! Just forget about it!"

He ignores her and shoves her off. She hit the ground with a cold hard thud. She hated Eb when he got like this. He was violent to everyone, even her. He always got like this in a fight. 'That's probably why he always wins.' She thought. The police shoot around the corner and got out of the car pointing guns at Eb, who now had Drake pinned up against a tree.

"Drop the knife, kid!"

Eb's head jerked around.

"I said drop the knife!" One cop screamed at him.

Eb just smirked. He dropped the knife and put his hands up with the smirk still gracing his face.

"Now don't move!" They came down there and arrested Eb. They unnecessarily threw him around and pushed him into the car.

Punk was screaming for them not to take Eb but it was like she was in a huge sound proof bubble or as if she never existed at all.

She looked over at Drake, who had snapped back into reality, and his friends. They looked rather amused but Drake…Drake had the most hateful look she'd ever seen. As he and the gang turn to leave he yells "YOU LITTLE POOR ASS WHORE! NO ONE GIVES A FUCK ABOUT YOU AND THEY NEVER WILL! YOU'RE PATHETIC AND YOU'RE ALWAYS GONNA BE!!!" They jumped in the car not even opening the doors and tore out of there.

Punks stood there alone in the empty park thinking of how this could have possibly have been worse.

"My brothers arrested and Drake hates me… and…I have absolutely no way to get home." she thought out loud. "Lord, what did I ever do to deserve this?"

She starts on the long road home not really wanting to get there and explain why Eb won't be coming home tonight. She wondered if the cheerleaders ever went through this kinda shit.

"Nope"

She wished she had blonde hair and a short skirt and lots of money. Then maybe it would all be alright.

_A/N:_

_Very short but don't worry. You're gonna get some long ones soon!_


	6. Haters and Players

Punk laid awake that night and listened to the rain. She wondered if Eb could hear the rain or if Drake could. She wondered if maybe just maybe they figured out how good of friends they could really be then things wouldn't be so hard. Maybe it could be kinda like The Outsiders. They could see behind the 'mustangs and madras' we're all still people…

'_Who the hell am I kidding?'_

She walked to school the next day. She had to get up two hours early. She just didn't feel like being around anyone just yet.

She walked into class just as the bell rang. No one really cared if you were late or not considering it was study hall and there was no teacher (and whenever there was she was asleep).

After she took her seat she looked over at Drake.

Drake was hiding his face beneath a hat and wouldn't even look in her general direction. She tried to get him to look at her by staring at him and drilling holes in his skull with her eyes.

Amy sat on a desk close to Punk "What's the matter with you and why do you keep lookin' at Drake"

"Did anyone tell ya about the fight?" She said flatly not taking her eyes off of Drake.

"I heard about one but no details yet."

"Well it was Eb and Drake and Eb got arrested and Drake wants me to burn in hell for no damn reason."

She smirks "Maybe he's jealous."

"Of what?" She said boredly.

"That you were on Eb's side. Wait, does he even know ya'll are related?"

"I don't think so."

She busted out laughing "Now that's funny!"

"What?"

"He probably thinks ya'll go to together." Amy said biting her lip trying not to laugh again.

"Are you serious!?"

Amy smirked

"Do you think...oh Lord."

Amy busts out laughing again

"This isn't funny you ugly little whore!" Punk screamed at her.

She laughs louder.

"ERRRRRRRR! I HATE YOU! SHUT UP!"

Amy smirks again as Drake walks by them pulling his hat down.

Punk grabs his shirt "Hey! Wait!"

He glares at her and shoves her off "Get off me you little whore. I don't want your disease!"

"Drake look you got it all wrong."

"Got what wrong?"

"About me and Eb"

He glares "You're a poor little skank and he's a jackass. What of that is wrong?"

"That he's my brother, you spoiled little bitch of a man." She snaps and storms out of the room.

"Oh fuck" He mutters.

It's in 7th period. The last class of the day. Science class. A.K.A. hell.

Drake pulls up a chair next to Punk and sighs "I um didn't know. I'm sorry."

"Oh so I become a poor ass little whore that's pathetic and nobody cares about just like that? What damn difference did it make if he was my brother or not?"

He blushes and pulls his hat very far down so she couldn't even see his nose.

"Look I apologized, okay." he says coldly.

"Yeah but you didn't give me a reason."

He glared at her "And I don't have to either so deal with it."

Punk reached over and took his hat off of his head and put it on hers. "My brother had seven months in jail. We had enough money to cut it down to three but that's not the point. He started that damned fight 'cause he thought we had something going on and he didn't want you going with me. Now your turn, why did you get so mad about me hanging around him?"

He covers his nose with his hand "I never agreed to tell you and I'm not going to, got it? So just leave it be"

"Come on."

He blinks and looks at her.

"At least let me see your nose so I can see how hard to hit my brother in the nuts."

He looks at his nose so it looks like he's cross-eyed and shakes his head 'no'.

"Please. It can't be that bad"

He very slowly moved his hand and his nose was swollen and slightly red. She bite her lip trying not to laugh "It's not that bad"

He actually blushed and snatched his hat back pulled it very far down and looked at his feet.

"Oh come off it Drake. Nothing could make you look ugly." Punk said not really realizing _what_ she's saying

He looked up at her with an eyebrow raised.

"What?"

"What did u just say?"

"I said come off it."

"After that."

"I said 'what?'."

He smiles "You said nothing would make me look ugly".

"A lie!"

He leaned back in his chair smiling tilting his hat up some then some cheerleaders came by snickering. He blushed and hunched over his table again

"Don't worry about those dumbass whores. They just want you."

"Whatever" he mumbled.

She put an arm around him and leaned on his shoulder. "Awwww. Poor baby."

He smiled and looked at her with a different smile than usual, a grateful smile.

She smiled back "Anyway, they're gonna be dead in a few years. Silicone is toxic you know."

He laughed hard. After he composed himself he smiled and said "Anyway, I was thinking we could work on the project at your house tonight"

"_My_ house?"

"Yeah." the bell rang "I'll see you after school." he yelled as he left the classroom.

"Oh fuck."

Amy bounced over there "Hey what's the matter with you?"

"Drake's comin' over to my house tonight."

She smiles "Ha-ha! Poor you."

"Amy! HELP ME!" she said putting her hands on Amy's shoulders and laying her head on her.

"And what am I supposed to do? Wreck his car?"

"That works."

Amy pushed Punk off and walked out of the room.

"AMY! AMY, PLEASE!"

Punk expressed her full vocabulary going to her locker then out to the parking lot wondering if Drake forgot or not. All her hopes go to ash as he drives up in his corvette smiling, as usual. "Ready to go?"

"I guess" She gets in the car and lands hard on the seat._ 'Lord, I'm tired'_

"You ever driven a corvette before?"

She just looks at him like he was the slowest person on earth.

Drake smile at her "Come on. I'll help if you if you're about to crash it."

"Drake, you must be trippin'."

"Come on. It's really easy. I swear" He said with a sly smile.

"Alright, but I ain't payin' for it if I kill it." She sits on his lap and puts her hands on the wheel.

He laughed and he put his hands on hers "Start out slow"

She barely touched the gas pedal with her foot.

"Good u can speed up a little"

She slammed on the gas.

"Not that much!"

She hit the brakes "I'm sorry!"

"Shhh. It's alright. This thing goes faster than other cars, I know. You gotta hit the gas softly." She hit it again and again and finally about six tries later she did it right and they finally get

"You know that car is officially mine don't ya?"

He just laughed and went up to the door "Come on, lets go in."

"Why can't we just do it out on the yard?" She stopped and thought a moment, "That didn't come out right"

He laughed "Come on, it's gettin' cold out."  
She sighs "Fine" and opens the door

They went into the small brick house and Punk immediately started throwing things on the ground: her purse, her socks, her shoes, a chocker necklace, and her huge hoop earrings. He followed her and tried not to get hit with anything when they went into what he guessed was the living room. A woman that looked about 30's or 40's was sitting on the couch in some jeans that looked like a second skin and a tank top that read 'Hooters'. She looked up and you could have just seen her face, just picture this tall, a tall, tan, sexy boy just walked in wearing an Armani pullover and some Dolce and Gabana jeans being pulled by the wrist by her young granddaughter.

"Yes! My baby's got her a rich man!"

"Huh?" Drake said looking confused

"Well maybe he's not all that bright but who cares."

"G-ma!"

Don't 'G-ma' me! This boy is fine!"

"Umm…Hello. My name's Drake." Drake said awkwardly and stuck out his hand.

Punk's Grandmother shook his hand violently, smirking at him the whole time.

Then this tanned good looking man about the same age as the woman walked in and Drake assumed it was her Grandfather.

"Am I gonna have to get the gun?"

"I AM NOR PREGANTE!"

"Hey, ya momma got pregnant with Eb when she was 15 and you a month later."

Drake looked flushed "I um uh..."

"Drake, don't worry about them. They need psychiatric help. They think they're funny." Punk looked at her Grandfather, "And I am not pregnant!"

"Just makin' sure." He said putting his hands in the air.

Her grandmother smiled "Well, if you don't want him I do" She smacked drake's butt and he jumped about five feet in the air blushing bright red. And when he thought they were about to lay off her granddad got up in his face with a homicidal smile "If you touch my granddaughter, well let's just say I'm not afraid to back to jail and when I'm done with you you'll be crushin' on Eb rather than _any_ girl." Drake turned as pale as paper and was up against the wall nodding so fast it looks like his neck is going to break.

Punks like "That's it! Get out! Both of you!"

They laughed, the grandmother hugged Punk, and they both left, leaving Drake looking completely terrified.

"Don't worry about them. They just like to mess with people." Punk said waving the whole incident off.

"Uh…yeah." he sat by her on the couch still watching the door where they left a moment before. She laughed and playfully shoved his shoulder.

"Hope they don't steal your car"

He looked at her with the look of 'WHAT?!?!'.

"Just kidding, just kidding! Calm down!"

He sighed and wipes his forehead with his sleeve. "Shouldn't we get to work" he smiled and scooted closer to her.

"Yeah I guess. So we can get finished with this damn thing. It's already knocked three years off my life." She said and got out her Science book. He put a hand on her knee and leaned over to look at it. She read boredly from the book then looked up at him "Are you writing this dow..." she stopped at the realization of how close their faces were.

he smiles gently and kisses her soft at first then a little harder as he puts his hand behind her head running his tongue over her lips wanting in. She straddled him and opened her mouth allowing him to slip his tongue in.

He pulled away abruptly "Um..."

"I uh…" She said tucking her hair behind her ears.

"I'm sorry it's just I..." he locked eyes with her. _'Jesus, I want this girl! Why does she have to be one of them?!' _

"I-it's alright." she moved off of him awkwardly.

He put arm around her shoulders "It's just, I don't know" he said quietly smiled at her reassuringly.

"You know this breaks every clique law there is. This is like rule one"

"I know that's why I'm scared of this."

She sighed, "Do you just wanna act like this never happened?" _'This is why I fuckin' hate labels.'_

"No, I don't" he put a hand on her thigh "I just don't know exactly what to do, except keep it secret."

"Then lets keep it secret then, Sherlock."

He smiled and kissed her quickly "What prison is your brother at?"

"State. Why?"

He smiled "I'll be back. Stay here" he kissed her again then left her looking confused on the couch.

At the dirty, rat infested, state prison Eb sat in his cell throwing rocks at the wall. A guard watched him for a moment, rather amused, then cleared his throat "Ebony, you're free to go." He said and unlocking the cell.

"What?" he said jumping to his feet, completely stunned.

"Yeah, someone just came by and paid the rest of your bail."

He grinned like an idiot and walked out of the cell and followed the guard down the cellblock_. 'How the hell did they get the money? Oh who the fuck cares! I'm free and now I'm gonna fuckin' kill that bitch.'_

"Some blonde rich kid." he said leading Eb to the front of the building.

Eb felt like a new brand of jackass. He signed the papers and did all the other shit as fast as he could and got the hell out of there.

When he got home he saw a red corvette in the driveway and heard Punk screaming. He busted in the door and saw Drake over her, tickling her. He quit and touched their foreheads together. She smiled and kissed his cheek.

"What's the **_HELL_** is goin' on in here?"

Drake looked up and smiled nervously "Oh, hey eb. I was just uh..." he scratched the back of his head and smiles at Punk.

"Hey ya don't have to explain to me. Just don't let me see it." Eb said walking towards the small hallway which his room was off of.

Drake smiled "Sorry about at the park, man" he smiles smugly choosing not to talk about the fact he paid for Eb's bail.

"Uh. I'm sorry too and uh...I don't say this much but...thanks."

He smiled" No problem, man." he says as Punk caught on to all that was happening.

"Awww. Ya'll kiss and make up now" She says with a big smile.

Drake rolled his eyes "Sorry, I don't swing that way babe" He said touching their heads together.

"I said don't do it in front of me!"

He smiled "I'm surprised you're not pulling a gun on me"

"They confiscated it. Consider yourself lucky." Eb interlocked fingers with Punk briefly and left.

Drake smiled and sat on the couch with Punk. He smiled at her then took off his letterman's jacket and put it around her shoulders. She smiled but it faded.

"Drake you know if I wear this people are gonna know."

"So keep it secret. Don't let anyone see it."

"Alright." She leaned her head on his shoulder, "Thanks Drake."

He put an arm around her "You know there's somethin' about you that's different…I thinks it's because I don't have to put on a show for you"

"You have to do that for other girls?"

"Yeah, I mean I can't act like this around them. I have to be some smartass tough guy that's all about sex and no talking and well, that's just not me."

"I like this you better" she put a hand on his thigh "The other you was a jackass...and he almost killed me"

"Uh, yeah, sorry about that." He smiled sheepishly and turned a little pink.

"Uh huh, sure" she pretended to pout, crossing her arms and slumping down in her seat.

He kissed her for as long as they can go without breathing. After almost a minute of breathless face-eating they broke away both gasping for air, but they couldn't help but to smile "You wanna come over to my house Monday?"

Punk smiled and said "Alright. Me and my grandma might have a fight if she smacks your butt again"

Drake laughed and pulled her closer to him. "I probably better go my dad...I better go." he kissed her and went flying out the door.


	7. Mall Rats

Drake pulled up to the huge white mansion. It looked down at him and engulfed him and strangled him. He wanted so bad to just stay in his expensive sports car, but he knew he had to go back in eventually.

He opened the door and tried to slip up the stairs, unnoticed. Neither of his parents heard him. They were both to busy fighting, screaming, and throwing random objects. He sat in his room starring at the ceiling and listened to it all come undone around him. One of the worse things about the whole situation was that he was stuck here and he couldn't leave. Yeah, he could tell the cops or someone, but they would never believe him. They all seemed like the perfect little blonde family. So he was stuck. He was stranded in a deserted island without any chance for escape. He knew that this was going to mess him up so bad...he already was. He had deep dark secrets, skeletons shoved way down deep in his closet. The fighting quieted down and before he floated off to sleep he hoped Punk was doing a lot better than him right now. Because at that moment, life had absolutely no meaning...except to see what color eye shadow Punk would wear next. Seems stupid to you, but to him, she's all he's got. This didn't do much for his self-esteam.

Drake woke up at 2:00 AM that Saturday morning. He picked up the phone and called Punk without looking at the clock. It rang awhile when she finally answered.

"What?!?"

"Hey Dutchess, what's with the attitude?."

"Why the hell are you calling me now?! Something better be on fire or about to explode or some deathly kinda shit to have waken me up this early!!!"

"Huh?"

"It's 2:07 in the fucking morning, jackass."

"It is? Wow, it's early."

"No shit, Sherlock!!"

"Oh. Sorry." Drake said and laughed nervously.

"What do you want?" She snapped.

"I just wanted to talk to you, I guess"

"Well let's save that for normal hours, alrighty love?"

"Yeah. Uh go back to sleep."

"Planning to."

"Good night."

"Good morning."

"What?"

"It's morning."

"You're doing it again."

"I know and I love it." With that she hung up and curled up under her blanket but never could go back to sleep. She flipped through channels until she found 'Interview with a Vampire' and thought of how sexy Brad Pitt is...was.( o-nay inkles-wray! )

Drake, on the other hand, did go back to sleep. He even dreamed that he killed somebody and was on the run from the cops and Punk was with him, except with blonde hair and a southern accent, and they were going to Mexico to swim in pools of illegal drugs.(Yum-Yum.)

It was now 9:27 A.M. and Punk never did go back to sleep. She knew there was not enough concealer in the world to hide the bags she'd have under her eyes when she looked into the mirror. The house was completely quiet. She could tell that everyone had already eaten breakfast and left so she was stuck there without transportation, with nothing in the fridge but week old Chinese and moldy left over fried chicken.(Yum-Yum to the 11th power.)

She sat on her couch in her bra and panties under a blanket watching low-budget movies for a few hours when the extreme boredom was enough to yank all her hair out. She got dressed and walked down the street to Amy's house and jimmied the lock. She could hear Amy snoring all the way from her bedroom to the living room but that didn't stop Punk, oh no. She stomped into Amy's room and threw her 25 pound (they weighed) purse at her head. Amy yelled "I didn't do it Mommy! It was Robby, I swear!"

"Robby's still alive? I thought I killed him."

"Jesus, Punk. You scared me. Anyway millions of guys have seen you naked why'd you flip on him?"

"Because he was waiting for me in the bathroom when I had to take showers over here 'cause my water was off!"

"He's going through puberty!"

"So! When I went through puberty I didn't hang out in Brad Pitt's or Leonardo Dicaprio's bathroom did I?"

"Like they'd even let you within 3 miles of their house."

Punk glared at her "Get dressed. I'm bored and wanna go somewhere."

"Jesus, I wish you had a car. That way you wouldn't have to come over here every time you're bored."

"Yeah, you really need to get some beauty sleep."

Amy flipped her off and pulled the covers over her head. Punk pulled the curtains open and sat on Amy's stomach.

"Get off me! I can't breath! Get off!" Amy screamed.

"Are you gonna get up?"

"I was always gonna get up! I'm bored too!" she said trying to push Punk off. Punk didn't move.

"You swear?"

"Yes, you bitch!"

"That's no way to talk to the person that's sitting on you."

"Please, get off of me."

Punk sighed and got up and started going through Amy's closet.

"What are doing? Stealing my clothes...again?"

"I returned those!"

"Uh-huh"

Punk threw red leather pants and a orange tube top on the bed. "Put it on."

"You want me to look like a whore?"

"We're getting you a man today."

"I don't need a man."

"Too damn bad. We're getting you one. Now get dressed so I can do your hair." She said and left the room.

Punk spent forty-five minutes doing Amy's hair in every style she could ever think off when she finally just took it down and ran the brush through it.

"That's it?"

"What?"

"I could've done that!"

"Well you didn't. Your hair just looks so pretty down."

Amy glared at her and stomped out of the room.

Punk yelled and ran after her "Wait! We gotta do your make-up!"

"I ain't lettin' you anywhere near my face, crazy!"

Another of an hour later they finally got to the mall. After stalking around the food court a while looking for Amy's stud muffin they were both bored out of their minds.

Punk blew the paper off a straw at Amy "Why do you have to be so picky?"

"I am _not _picky!"

"Well, what was wrong with that guy then?" Punk asked pointing at a semi-attractive boy sitting a few tables away.

"His ears are too big."

"Well grow his hair long so you can't see them!"

"I'm not waitin' around that long, honey."

"Well...how 'bout him?" She pointed at this tall, skinny, tan boy with shaggy blonde hair. "He's kinda pretty."

"He'd drown me with that damn nose."

"It's not that big!"

"It's probably the biggest thing on his body." Amy said glaring at the boy from the side of her eyes.

Punk laughed. "And I thought I was the mean one!"

"Okay...er...how 'bout him?"

"The one in the Fall Out Boy hat?"

"No, the one next to him. The one with the earring."

"Hey, he's kinda cute." But just as Amy said that the boy with the Fall Out Boy hat on kissed earring man and they proceeded to make out for at least twenty-seven seconds. Punk literally fell on her ass laughing. Amy on the other hand looked completely homicidal.

"Shut up, whore."

"Oh, Jesus! Did you see that?! Damn, that was hot." Punk said getting back in her chair.

"It's not funny that the only guy in this joint I would ever even _think _about dating is gay! But yeah it was pretty hot though."

"Maybe he's bi! Go check!"

"I am _not _gonna go check!"

"Fine. I will." Punk got out of her chair and started towards them when Amy grabbed her and yanked her back into her chair.

"Stay the fuck away from him!" Amy snapped at her.

"He's gay!"

"He's still mine!"

"If he's yours go talk to him."

"No!"

"Then I will!"

"Fine! Just keep your sluty ass away from him! I don't want him gettin' the disease."

"You're the one that got **gonorrhea**."

"That was last summer!"

While Punk tried to make Amy get a gay boyfriend, Drake was nearing the same food court with his best friend, Matt, who kept rattling on about Mary's breast reduction and how they 'were barley even there, man!'. (Poor Drake.)When they walked into the food court he could hear, even other the normal mall noise, two girls yelling at each other.

"Chick fight!" He said grinning.

"Oh, hell yeah!" Matt yelled.

They tried to find out where the yelling was coming from when they found themselves a few feet away from a very violent Punk and Amy.

"Well at least I didn't have fleas for two years!" Punk screamed at Amy.

"Well I didn't fuck that sixty-nine year old cripple!"

"He was funny! And anyway at least I didn't lose my virginity to my COUSIN!" Punk said with a smug smirk. Everyone cringed and went 'eww'.

"Half cousin! And only by marriage!"

"Yeah sure, babe. Ya little inbreed hooker!"

"Whatever bitch. I'm the one with the car so maybe you should shut the fuck up."

"Oh like you're the only one here with a car! Even if I couldn't get a ride I could walk. Maybe you should try that every now and again!"

Amy stormed the other way and Punk sat down hard on a chair, with her arms crossed, pouting like a little kid.

Drake turned to Matt "Hey man is that Tiffany. Guess she really didn't blow you off."

"Oh hell. She's gonna be pissed!" He said and went off to beg for forgiveness.

As soon as Matt slinked out of view Drake went and sat at Punk's table.

"You slept with a sixty-nine year old cripple?"

She looked up at him and smiled "He was funny and cute and I felt sorry for him. He was on his death bed and I asked him if there was anything I could do to make him feel better and well..."

Drake shook his head and took her hands in his. "You my friend are either _way _too nice or _way_ too sluty."

She sighed even though she was still smiling. "It's a curse. I can't say no."

"So...it looks like you're stuck here."

"I am _not_ stuck."

"Then what do you call it?"

"Transportationly impaired."

"Do you want me to fix that, dear women?"

"Yes, Drake. I really hate to admit that but yes."

"Wow. Honesty. I've never seen that in you before."

"Me either."

He smiled at her and she jerked her hands away from him "Come on! Let's go! Snap snap bitch! I'm ready to go home."

"Yes, Dutchess. What ever you say."

"Where'd ya park?"

"Come on." He took her by the wrist and they walked around the mall two times before they finally found the car.

"You did that on purpose." Punk said annoyed, glaring at him homicidally.

"I so did not." He tried to keep a straight face. "I absolutely did not drag you around the mall just to make your feet hurt in those five inch hoochie heels."

"Don't hate on the heels, man."

"Do your feet hurt that bad?"

"Yes." Punk said poutily, like a little child.

Drake picked her up with a grin "Better?"

"You, Drakey-baby, are a hopeless romantic."

"At least I don't come up with shit like 'Drakey-baby'."

"Drakey-baby is a cute nickname."

"For a rodent."

"Exactly." She said and scratch under his chin.

"You are a mean little girl, aren't you?"

"I am _not _mean."

Drake just looked at her. "Don't lie. If you lie I'll drop you on your ass."

"You wouldn't!"

"Oh, I so would."

"Take me to the car, slave!"

Drake loosened his grip on her and she screamed and clung to him.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Please don't let me die!"

He laughed and finally found the car.

"Oooh. Pretty!" Punk said running her hand over the top of the car.

"Hey hey hey! Don't scratch the paint hoe!"

"Don't talk to your pimp that way!"

Drake just rolled his eyes, put her back on the ground and went around to the other side of the car to get in.

"Not even gonna open the door for me?" Punk said like it was a great injustice.

"Nope." Drake said and got in the car. Punk got in too after a minute of being stuborn.

The inside of the car was completely different than most cars. There was no center console and the seat was wide and long like the back seat meaning there was plenty of rooms to do certain things that before were only possible in the backseat.

"Whoa. You could so get freaky up here!"

"Well, duh. I got it done that way on purpose."

"This is like a fucking pimp mobile."

"It is a fuckin' pimp mobile." Drake said smiling like his son had just graduated or something.

_'This boy is way too damn obsessed with cars!' _Punk stretched out over the seat and put her feet in Drake's lap.

"Come 'ere." Drake said beckoning her towards him.

"And why would I do that?"

"Because I'm giving you a ride home. Thank me."

"I can walk."

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry! I was just playin' with you. Don't be so touchy, babe."

"Give me on good reason not to be. You are violent and horny, we both no what that means, and you're rich, so you can get away with anything, and I'm just well...nobody."

"You know what your problem is, Punk, you watch too many movies and read too many books and you are completely distrustful of everything and everyone, especially men."

"Oh well thank you Dr.Phil, but I'm not distrustful. I'm just not a neive as most girls."

"Then come here."

Punk scooted closer to him "I'm not like them."

"Who?" Drake said wrapping his arms around her. Punk pulled away.

"All those other girls you did in this exact same car."

"I know you aren't. I see you as more than just a sex toy." Drake said taking Punk's face in his hand.

"You know this like the perfect beginning for a rape scene." She said looking up at him dazedly.

"Jesus Christ, Punk!" He yelled at her. Punk cringed and looked down. "You turn every little damn thing into a joke! I'm not trying to be funny here!"

"I know you're not! You're trying to get laid!" She yelled back at him.

"No I'm not! Is it so hard to believe that I can give a girl a compliment and actually not be just trying to get in her pants?"

"Yes! Yes, it is because you are a man whore!"

"You're not much better, babe!"

"Fuck this." Punk said moving back to the passenger side and opening the door. "I'll walk. I don't need this drama."

"Punk, wait. I'm sorry." Drake said grabbing her arm. "I know I don't have that good of a track record," He put his arms around her waist and pulled her so close to him that when he spoke his lips touched her neck "but at least give me a chance."

She shuddered. "And why would I do that?" She whispered.

"Because you're my girl." Drake began to dot kisses on her neck and run his hands up and down her side. It sent tingles through Punk's body.

"D-Drake?"

"Yes?" He said through the kisses.

"You promise you aren't lying?"

"I swear on my cars."

"Wow." She turned around and looked up at him. "You must love me."

Drake smiled and pulled her back into the car and closed the door. They kissed for what seemed like forever, but neither one was complaining. They ended on top of each other, Drake on top Punk on bottom. Slowly, Drake's hand crept under Punk's shirt pushing it upwards in an attempt to take her shirt off. Yes, he had run his hands over her breast early but now he started undoing her bra. Punk cursed in her head for wearing the kind of bra that opened at the front. "Drake, chill out." she said but he didn't quit. She pushed him backwards and glared at him.

"What?" He said looking confused.

"When I say chill out fucking chill out, alright!" Punk snapped at him. She noticed Drake starring at her.

"Wha..." She pulled her bra shut and glared at him. Her face was bright red and he was just smiling.

"Damn thing." Punk mumbled as she tried to fasten it.

"Come here, child." Drake said and snapped it back into place. "All better." He looked up at her "You can quit blushing now."

"I am _not_ blushing!"

"Why do you always do that?"

"Do what?"

"Whenever someone says that you did somethin', or are something you always say 'I am_ not_ whatever!'"

"I do _not_!"

"Are you serious? Whatever. Forget it. Anyway, what's your problem?"

"I don't want to be just another on of your orgasms!" She yelled at him

"You aren't!"

"Then I guess it's okay if we wait then."

"You are such a tease!"

"No I'm not. This..." She kissed him and ran her tongue into his mouth "is not teasing. But this.." she pushed him onto his back, grabbed his cock, and kissed him then got off of him just as he was getting hard. "is teasing."

"Oh that was evil."

"Now take me home. I have to figure out away to make up with Amy actually without saying 'I'm sorry'."

"Did you just say you're gonna make out with Amy?!"

"No, you horny little retard! I said make up!"

"Oh."

"Did I get your hopes up?"

Drake didn't respond, he just started the car and backed out of the parking lot.

"Are you made at me?" Punk said after a few minutes of complete silence. She leaned her head against his shoulder and looked up at him with big eyes.

"Why would I be made at you?"

"Because we didn't get freaky in the pimp mobile. And I sorta got ya hard without finishing it."

"It's alright." He put his arm around her and pulled her close. "I guess we can wait...for a little bit."

Punk laughed and put her arms around him "Trust me. This is paining me as much as it is you."

"Uh huh. I'm sure." He said sarcastic voice. Punk leaned her head back on him and fell asleep on the long ride back to her house.

* * *

_A/N:_

_As far as I know absolutely nobody reads this because I have _**NEVER**_ gotten a review. _

_So if you read this PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review so I'll keep doing it. It doesn't have to be long it can be just a simple _

_'nice' or 'cool' or 'Drake is a bitch!' or anything! I don't care just please if you read this leave a review. It takes 2 seconds and it really does help the writer._


	8. What Happens In The Ghetto Stays There

Drake pulled up to Punk's house. Three guys and something he thought was a girl were on the porch. Drake looked down at her and whispered "Punk? Punk wake up."

"Huh? What? Let me sleep."

"You're home."

Punk sat up and stretched until she noticed the crew up on the porch. "Oh hell."

She grabbed Drake's hand. "Come with me. I need protection."

They got out of the car and went up there "Don't I have a restraining order against you Mick?"

Mick smirked "Not anymore. It expired last month, toots."

Punk rolled her eyes and chewed on one of her nails "What do you and your crazy ass posse want? I have more important things to do."

"Well my dumbass sister wanted me to tell you 'bout the party." Mick said yanking her finger out of her mouth.

"Where?" She said annoyed.

"Our house. Tonight at ten."

"Hmm. Alright. Tell your dumbass sister I'll be there."

"She said bring a keg."

"Where the hell am I supposed to get a keg?"

"Fine. I'll get the damn keg. Your broke ass." He smiled and put his arms around her waist "So when we gonna get back together? I missed you."

"We aren't. I told you I was done with you and I meant it." Punk could see Drake's hands ball into fists so tight his knuckles were turning white.

"Aw come on, baby." Mick looked at Drake "He can't do nothing for ya that I can't do better."

"Oh really? I highly doubt that." Punk said trying to push Mick off of her.

"Really." Mick smashed himself against her small frame. "I'm sure you remember exactly how good I was, you screamed pretty loud." Punk turned pink and glared at him. "Don't flatter yourself. I've had better. Now would you please loosen your death grip?"

"No I will not. Not until I get a kiss." He grabbed Punk's chin "Come on, baby. Just one kiss." Drake looked as if he were going to explode as he started walking over to where Punk and Mick were.

"I don't think so." Punk said as thousands of thoughts ran through her head _'Please Jesus if you stop Drake from goin' off I'll...I'll...I'll do something good! Please just don't let him snap on Mick. I can handle this. You know that. Just please keep the maniac under control!'_

Drake stormed over there and grabbed Mick by the collar. "You keep your filthy welfare hands off of her." Then he slammed Mick against a wall - hard. "Do you understand me Mickey?" he growled glaring at Mick with pure hate.

_'Thanks for helpin' a girl out.'_

"Oooh defensive." Mick said smirking. "Why do you care what happens to her? Aren't you supposed to be fucking cheerleaders?"

"Number one, that's none of your business." He punched him in the face "Number two; keep your hands off of her." He punched him in the stomach. "And number three, if I ever hear you talk to her or about her like that again I sware you'll wish you were never born, jackass." He threw Mick to the ground and kicked him in the side before he was able to get back up again. Punk ran up behind Drake "Come on, Drake. Chill out! It's alright!"

"Yeah, Drake. Listen to the girl." Mick said somehow still smirking at him.

Drake glared at Mick but turned around to go stand by Punk when she saw Mick's blade hidden behind his back.

"Mick, I sware to God…" She mumbled to him grabbing his arm "If you don't chill out..."

"Fine, fine I'll leave." He smirked at Drake "See you at the party Punk."

Drake glared at him as he left then looked at her "Who was that exactly?"

"Mick." She said trying to look innocent.

"I know that much I mean...never mind he's just someone _else _you slept with."

"Oh kiss my ass. And he was not just another fuck! I dated him for a year and a half, ya little bastard."

"Yeah, uh-huh, sure. You've probably done everyone around here"

"I have not! I haven't done the girls and the gays and the ugly guys. And I did go out with him for that long."

"So you're admitting to being a slut? Great!"

"What is your damn problem!?"

"The fact that my girlfriend is a whore! At least that's the impression I got from Mick."

"Well I'm not a whore! I don't know where the hell you got that from. Yeah, I slept with him. That's one person!"

"And you just said you'd slept with anyone who wasn't a girl, gay, or ugly around here. That makes me feel loads better!"

"Drake, have you seen the people around here? Most of them are ugly, gay, or girls!"

"There's still at least thirty who aren't."

"Yeah. I know." She said looking at him like that was no big deal.

"And you don't see anything wrong with that do you?"

"No."

"You know what? Maybe I was wrong about you. Maybe you are just some cheap welfare hooker like everyone says you are."

"Well how many people have you been with?"

"That's different I'm a jock and a guy I'm _supposed_ to sleep with people."

"Tell me how many people you've slept with."

"Around 30."

"So we're about even and somehow I'm the whore and it's just fine for you!? You have absolutely no right to give me hell about this!"

"I'm outta here. I've dealt with enough today and I don't need your little P.M.S.in' bitch fits." He stormed off to his car. Before he left Punk flipped him off and stormed inside.

It was later that night, after hours of trying to force himself to sleep Drake sat up in his bed and listened to the heavy storm .He went up to the large window and looked out over the abandoned streets of his neighborhood, the image heavily distorted by the rain hitting the glass. _'Honestly, could you get any dumber? Why did you do that?!?!' _Punk was actually putting some meaning back in his life then he had to go and ruin it. He sighed and grabbed his cell phone and flipped through his contacts until he got to Punk's name. He moved his hand over the call button as he thought if she was really worth actually having to say 'I'm sorry'. He called her and hoped to God that she hadn't put him in her contacts yet.

"Hello?" Punk said.

"Um hey Punk this is Drake. Don't hang up!"

"Oh great. Called to tell me what a gigantic herpes infected slut I am? Sorry, I've got this little voice inside my head to do that for you."

"No, look, I just called to say...I called to say I'm sorry. I overreacted and I'm sorry."

"Really? You, the great Drake Jones, is actually sorry?!? I can't believe my ears!"

"Punk."

"Drake." She said in the exact same tone as he'd used seconds before.

"I said I was sorry. I really am."

She was quiet, like she was thinking it over, and sighed. "It's alright. I guess I have kinda slept with a lot of people."

"Well I have too babe. So...forgive me?"

She sighed again but this time it was much more humorous "I guess. I really have not choice but to forgive you."

Drake grinned.

"Look I gotta go. I'm going over to Mick's early to do Becky's hair."

"You're going to his house?! Even after what happened?!?"

"Drake, that's been going on for forever. I can handle myself. You act like I'm some little six year old."

"What if he gets you drunk?"

"If anybody's getting drunk it's him. He's the perfect picture of a teenage alcoholic."

"But what if..."

"Drake! Drake, calm down. I'll be fine. You worry too much."

"Alright, alright. I'm sorry. I should trust you more."

"Yes, you should. You act like I haven't dealt with this kind of stuff all my life."

There was an awkward silence when Punk broke in and said "I'm so proud of us."

"What?"

"We haven't cussed the whole time we've been on the phone."

"Wow. I don't think I've ever done that before."

"Me neither."

"Hey Punk! Hurry up people are gonna start gettin' here soon and I'm frizzin'!" Said this tiny voice in the background.

"Mick's little sis." She said into the phone then put her hand over speaker but he could still hear her "Hold on, Beck. I'm on the phone with a sexy male model."

"Ooooh! Let me talk to him!" He heard the other girl yell.

"No. Go to the bathroom and wet your hair."

"You want me to get a shower?"

"No! Just wet the brush then brush your hair. I'll come straighten it and put it up in a sec. okay, babe?"

"Alright."

"Uh, hey. Sorry 'bout that. She's twelve but she looks about fourteen or fifteen. Look I'll call you back later tonight or tomorrow. "

"Alright. Bye."

"Toddles." Punk said and hung up.

Drake held the phone to his ear a minute longer then just dropped it, letting it fall to the floor._ 'I'm Drake Jones. It should be illegal for me to be at home on a Saturday night.'_ Thoughts entered Drake's thick skull and he smirked devilishly. He had somewhere to go.

It wasn't hard finding the party house. There were cars completely surrounding it and bright lights illuminating from it and music that you could hear two blocks away. The house had almost taken on a life of its own. You could look in the window and see that people were basically packed in. It was the only three story for a while even though the paint was chipping, but what would you expect.

Drake parked his car in a vacant lot a few houses down. The closer he got to the house the more he wanted to turn around and leave. He had never been to one of their parties so he guessed it was about time he crashed one. It just felt weird going alone and knowing everyone wasn't waiting for you. He thought of calling Matt but that meant that he would find out about then his reputation would completely implode and cave in on itself. Well, maybe that's a little exaggerated but close enough. He walked through the open door and was immediately by his ears aching by the music._ 'What the hell's with all the screaming?!?!?'_

Drake made his way through the house looking for Punk. He previously thought tall black haired girls with very pale skin and big boobs were uncommon but now every step he took he bumped into one. He muttered sorry so many times from bumping into people even when people asked his name he responded with 'sorry'. It was getting ridiculous. He looked all over the down stairs hoping that he missed her or that she wasn't here as he looked up the crooked stairs. For one he knew what that meant when people go upstairs and two the stairs looked like they would collapse into the basement the second someone stepped on them. Then he remembered that he didn't see Mick either. That sent him up them rather quickly. He banged on every door he passed. Most of the time there would be some guy saying "Room's taken" but he knew none of the voices were Mick's and the giggles behind them defiantly weren't Punk. The others were completely silent. When he came to the last room he was starting to think that he must have just walked past them downstairs when he heard voices.

"Mick, I told you before. I'm not taking you back."

"Baby, please!"

"I'm not your baby!" The girl yelled.

"Fine. Punk, please, just one more chance."

"You've said that fifteen times, Mick! I couldn't trust you then and I can't trust you now!"

"Punk, I'm not gonna do that anymore."

"You've said that too!"

"Well it's you own damn fault!"

"My fault?!? How is it my fault that you cheated on me every other week?!"

"It's your fault for getting fat!"

"I weight 123!"

"When I met you, you were 111!"

"I'm not fat! I can't help it if you want me to look like I had an eating disorder! I'm not built to be that skinny, Mick! I'm 5'8 and wear a D cup! I should be at least 140!"

"Who the hell told you that!? They were fucking liein' to ya!"

"I'm not gonna starve myself for you!"

"You did before!"

"I was stupid and I thought I loved you!" she sighed heavily and spoke softer this time. "I'm not making that mistake twice."

There was a silence that was finally broken by Mick yelling "Fine fuck you, Punk. There's lots of people out there diein'' to be with me!"

"Well you might want to go check on them because their either insane or retarded."

"Stop chewin' on your damn nails. It's disgusting." with that the door flung open. Drake quickly hid behind it. All he needed was to get caught. Mick stormed out of the room and down the stairs. When Drake peaked into the door Punk was sucking in her stomach looking in a mirror. When she sucked in her ribs jetted out in a disgusting way. She let the breath out and her stomach fell back into place.

"He must be insane."

Her head shot up and saw Drake standing in the doorway. "What?"

"You're perfect the way you are."

She smiled "Drake what are you doing here?"

"I wanted to come see my baby." he said entering the room and wrapping his arms around her waist. He applied kisses and small little bites up and down her neck. She giggled in spite herself and bit her lip. "Drake?"

"Hm?" he said through the kisses.

She put her hand over neck as a signal for him to stop. No one would be able to think with him nibbling on you. "Drake...I, uh...I was wondering if...you might wanna...do you..."

"Do I what?" He asked taking her hands in his. She took a deep breath and turned to face him. She looked nervous. "Do you want to come over to my house? May-maybe spend the night." She looked down at her stiletto look-a-likes and wiggled her toes nervously. They were painted a multitude of different colors from black to green.

"Punk I thought..."

"I get it if you don't want to. I really I do. I'm not mad."

"Punk..."

"It's fine. I swear."

"Punk, shut up and let me talk!"

She looked at him funny for a second but at least she was silent...for once.

"Punk I thought you wanted to wait, not that I'm complaining it's just...why do you wanna go there now?"

"I..."she said but then decided against it and shrugged.

He hated talking like this. It made him feel stupid and feminine and well, over all, gay. "If you think I'm going to leave you because you won't have sex with me then you don't really know me that well, do you?"

"I...I just thought that if we did, ya know, you'd realize that I wasn't worth it. That you got what you wanted and now it's over and you find someone else."

"Punk we already had this discussion..."

"I know and I didn't believe a word of it..."

"Didn't?"

"Shut up and let me talk." she said smiling. He smiled back. "But I decided that if you're gonna come all the way down to the depths of hell for me then...maybe I was wrong."

"Finally you get it." he said pulling her close to her and leaning their foreheads together. "I got it bad for you, Punk. I don't know why but I just do. "

She kissed him and before they knew it they were on Mick's bed half undressed.

"Drake?"

Drake was fumbling with her bra. He looked up at her "Huh?"

"If we're gonna do this we should at least go to my house. Doing it on Mick's bed is just sick and twisted...and spiteful." She got an evil smirk on her face but shook her head "No, no. We can't."

"Punk this isn't the kind of thing you can't stop in the middle of."

"You can hold your erection for five seconds. It's just down the street." Punk said pulling her shirt back over her head and shoved each of her legs in her pants. Drake didn't move to get dressed. "That wasn't funny."

She threw his clothes at him. "Get dressed. Do you wanna walk into a room full of gay emo boys in nothing but you boxers?" Drake got dressed quickly. "Homophobe." Punk muttered.

They ran down the stairs through the people and out the door. He chased her down the street, she laughed. When she got to her door she kicked it in a certain spot (which should tell you something about the quality of the house) that sent it flying open. Drake followed and had her cornered against the wall she was trying not to laugh. He puts his arms around her and leaned on against her while putting both hands on either side of her shoulders, trying not to force to much pressure on her body

"Hi." Punk said smiling

Drake smiled back "Hello." She smiled bigger and kissed him deeply.

"My room..."she whispered but was interrupted by Drake's tongue slipping back into her mouth. She played along for a moment then broke away. "...is that way."


	9. The Aftermath

Punk woke up with the light bleeding through the thin curtains and hitting her eyes. For a few seconds everything was alright. Nothing had happened and her mind was blank. But then like it always does memory tumbled back into her and she felt Drake's arms around her and his body against hers.

"Damn it." she muttered and sat up. Drake didn't even flinch being the heavy sleeper he is.

"Damn it Drake. I fucked this up. I'm such a stupid little whore. Now you're going to leave me. Wonderful." She shoved her hair behind her ears and looked at him "You are just too damn perfect. You made me do this!" she pushed Drake's hair out of his face. "And here I am blaming it on you. You didn't do anything." She kissed his forehead. "I hope you don't mind but I'm going to wear your shirt. So ha-ha bitch." She whispered slipping his shirt over her head and left the room.

Drake woke up a few minutes later. He moved to put his arm around Punk but it feel to the bed silently. The thought of her waking up early and just leaving him there played in his mind like a home movie, not even considering the fact that this wouldn't work considering he was at her house. But the plug was immediately pulled on that idea when she walked in the room wearing his shirt and holding a big bowl of cereal. She looked up at him and smiled slightly "You're up."

She looked natural. Her face was completely make-up free besides a little eyeliner that somehow didn't smudge and some mascara that still clung to her lashes. Her pitch-black hair gently framed her face. _'She looks so beautiful. Even the cheerleaders didn't look good in the morning, especially without make-up'_

"Alright, be that way." Punk said and put the spoon in her mouth.

"Not even gonna say good morning." He said and ran his hand through his hair, pushing it back.

"Good morning, my love and light of my life." She said and threw a frosted flake at him.

"That's better." Drake kicked the blanket off of himself. Punk sat on the bed beside him and held the bowl out to him.

"Give me the spoon." He said pointing at it sticking out of her mouth. She shook her head and you could hear it clicking against her teeth "Ow." She said and snatched it out and glared at it. Drake snatched the spoon away from her and stuck it in his mouth.

"Ha-ha! You have my spit in your mouth!" She said like a little kid, smiling and pointing at him.

"I know a better way." Drake said yanking the spoon out of his mouth and kissed her.

"I like that way better." Punk whispered smiling at him when they broke apart.

"I thought you would." He said softly and pulled her into his lap and applied kisses up and down her neck.

"Come on we need to get up. My grandparents probably already saw you so you _really _don't want to be here when they get back."

"Ah, come on. Are you sure you're not trying to get rid of me?"

"Yeah Drake. I'm trying to get rid of you and once you leave I'm going to run into town and hitch a rid to New York where I will try to become a model but will initially become a stripped name Luscious and dance to annoying bubble gum pop and have guys grabbing me constantly, so hurry up and get out."

"You are so weird"

"Love you too, honey bunny." Punk stood up and threw his pants at him and yanked his shirt off. "Get dressed...and stop staring at me."

"It's just so hard."

"Drake, you are such a pig. I'd hate to see you if I walked around compltley naked."

"Well let's see." Drake says jumping up one hand going to her bra and the other to her panties.

"I'll kick you in the nuts so hard!" She yelled snatching away from him.

"Fine, fine."

They got dressed slowly but even them, the most procrastinating people on the face of the earth couldn't prolong the process any longer. When Punk was about to tell Drake that he should leave loud muffled music started yelled out from the bed.

"Phone!" Punk yelled and jumped on the bed and started flinging pillows in the air until she found it.

"Hello my love, my soul, my only reason for life!" She screamed into the phone.

"I didn't know you swung that way, Punky-boo." Amy said from the other end.

"Yes, now you know. I'm a lesbo and I want you. I want you now! NOW!"

Amy laughed "You are such a freak."

"But I'm your freak...so do you still hate me?"

"Only if you hate me."

"I just said I loved you."

"Then I love you too."

"Yey! I'm loved!"

"Hey look me and Kendra are going to the bowling alley to celebrate her parents divorce. You wanna come?"

"I hate Kendra. Kendra is a grudge-holding bitch that can't even take a joke." Punk said calmly, which added effect to the statements.

"She said she was sorry!"

"I don't care!"

"Fine. I'm gonna go, I'll call you later."

"Alright, my most wonderful gift form the sweet Lord above."

Amy laughed again. "I'll bring you something alright, babe."

"Alright. Bye." Punk hung up and sat on her bed looking sad.

"What? Who was that?" Drake said concernedly.

"That was Amy."

"What's wrong?"

"I hate too many people and it's killing my social life."

"Do you hate me?" Punk glared at him. He took it as she was not in the mood. "What'd that Kendra chick do?"

"She stabbed me."

"What?!"

"She said it was an accident and that I turned into the knife but I know she did it on purpose. It hurt like hell."

"Why'd she do it?"

"Because I accidentally let it slip about her being pregnant. Then she told everybody my dad raped me, which he didn't, so I became a charity case and the dicks in the office called my parents and when they found out, oh my God. It wasn't pretty. Well after that I was always mad at her and then one night the bitch fucking stabs me!"

"You have a messed up life." Drake decided not to say anything about her parents finding out. He wanted to just stay off the topic of parents.

"I know but, hey, what can you do? Now get out of my house."

"What?"

"I mean that with love."

"Then let me stay."

"Don't make me cuss. I've been good and haven't cussed in a while."

"Alright. I'll leave." He said depressed. He wanted to stay there with her so bad and she was pushing him away. He ignored the fact that she cussed five seconds ago.

"Well hug me first!" Punk said and stomped her foot. Drake smiled and hugged her tight.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Hun. Don't leave town." Drake whispered in her ear.

"You ruin all my fun." She said and kissed him. "Now get out of here before I call the cops." She slapped him on the butt, smiled, and walked into the kitchen.

Drake smiled to himself and went home. The house was completely dark. He slowly approached the door and listened for any fighting. Nothing. He stuck the key they kept under the doormat in the door and unlocked it. He pushed the door open and looked around. It was like a horror movie and he's just waiting for the killer to get him. He sighed at his stupidity and went up the stairs. "Mom? Mom you here?" he had too much sense to call out for his father. He heard horrible moaning form his parents' room. He walked to the door, prepared to see some erotic scene when he saw his mothers bloody body sprawled out on the floor. There were a few seconds of shock and paralyzation then he sprung into action.

"Mom?! Mom are you alright?!" He said kneeling beside the woman.

She looked at him with terror in her eyes "Steven, I'm sorry!" She yelled and cringed.

"No, Mom. It's me. Drake. I'm not going to hurt you."

"Drake, I'm not...feeling well."

"I know. I'm gonna make you feel better, alright? Uh, can you walk?"

She looked up at him dazedly. Drake didn't take any chances and picked her up. She was incredibly light. His father kept her on a very strict diet. He said he couldn't be married to anyone over 110 pounds because fat women were a drain on society and were eye sores to everyone. He carried her down the stairs and into his car.

"Where are you taking me?" She said as he laid her down in the backseat.

"The hospital."

"I'm fine!" She yelled at him. He ignored her and got in the car.

He left the hospital an hour or two later. They said she'd be alright, but they wanted to keep her over night. When he pulled into his driveway his dad's car was there and the lights were on. _'Oh hell. Just my luck'_

He pulled into the driveway, trying to be quiet. As he got closer to the door the louder the noises form the house came through and attacked his ears. Cussing. Glass being broken. Things being kicked over.

Drake opened the door. His dad moved faster than normal as he approached him

"Where the hell have you been?"

"A friend's house. I spent the night."

"Where the hell is she?"

"The hospital."

"What did you tell them?"

"That I came home and found her that way."

"Is that it?"

"Yes."

He still looked mad but not as much. "What's wrong with her?"

"Why do you care?"

"What?" the anger was restored in his face.

"You fucking did it to her. Why the hell would you care?"

"Because," Drake's father said through gritted teeth " She is my wife and she's my responsibility."

"She's not a child."

* * *

_A/N:_

_YEY! A REVEIW! It was from Sabina. My new best friend. I'm sorry this took forever but it seems I just got lazy or busy or something but here it is. Happy now?_


	10. When Angels Fall

Punk dropped herself on the couch. Everyone had left, even Amy. She was completely stranded in that house. She turned on the T.V. after lying herself out and covering up with a blanket. She watched the news half heartedly. She missed Drake and she hated herself for missing him.

"A boy has been found beaten and unconscious in the north side of town…" the television shouted at her. "He has sustained many stab wounds to his chest shoulders and neck. When taken to the hospital for further examination he was found to have many bruises and scars over his entire body. He's about 6 feet, blonde, blue eyes, muscular build. We haven't been able to find any identification for this young man. If you have any information please go to Saint Helens Hospital or call us at 601-756..." Punk didn't pay much attention until she looked up and say Drake staring back at her.

"Hello?" Eb said after yelling at his friends to shut up.

"Eb, come get me. You got to take me somewhere."

"Punk, I'm at Joey's house. I'm busy. I'm tired. And most importantly I'm stoned."

"I don't care. You are going to take me to the hospital Ebony William Johnson."

"Hospital? Are you alright?"

"Are you coming to get me or am I going to have to walk all the way over there in the middle of the night and get picked up by some serial killer?"

"Punk, just stay in the house. I'll be home soon."

"No, I'll get a cab and I'll use your money."

"Punk!"

"Bye-bye, Ebony."

She hung up on him and went to his room to rummage around his drawers, looking for money." Twenty...five...one...one...Why the hell are people so poor?!?...one-two ones-three ones...Ugh! This is taking too long! What the hell? Like he needs this many condoms...Fuck this!"

She threw down the twenty-seven dollars that wouldn't even get her half way there, pulled on Drake's jacket and headed out the door.

It took Punk almost an hour to walk all the way to St. Helens. She was soaked with rain and was wearing only a pair of shorts, a shirt that didn't fit properly since 5th grade, a pair of dirty flip flops, and a letterman's jacket. She looked homeless with her make up washed off and smudged all over her cheeks.

"Ma'am? Ma'am, are you alright?"

Punk turned to face her "Oh, um I'm here-because I saw- saw the thing-on the news." She says out of breath.

"Hold up sweetie. Calm down. What thing on the news?"

"About the boy! His name is Drake Jones, he's 17 years old, can I see him? What happened to him? I bet it was him! I bet he did it! Can I go see him now?" She was talking so fast she could barely understand herself but she had to see him. She wanted to see him so bad...to make sure he was alright.

"No you have to tell me everything. Did you say you know who hurt him?"

"No. I-I don't know. I don't know why anyone would hurt him. He's real popular." She said awkwardly. A bright red blush stained her whitewash cheeks.

_Not good...not good...Drake would kill me if I told...just let me see him damnit! Please, Please..._

"Please" she said aloud. The nurse looked at her questioningly.

"Please let me go see him. I really want to see him."

She sighed "Fine, he's room 237. It's on level four. I'll need to get this information later though."

Punk nodded graciously before she took off for the elevator.


	11. Numb Like Novocain

He lied surrounded by white linens, machines and IVs. He looked like a fallen angel. An angel covered in scars and bruises. Her angel.

"Drake." she said hoping he would say "Nope, sorry. Next room over.", but no. All she got was Drake looking up at her and lighting up a little. It was better than nothing. "Punk, how did you know I was here?"

She cleared her throat "I, err, saw you on the news."

His face fell slightly. "Oh, so you..."

"Shut up. Not now. Now there are no parents or brothers. Now there is just you and me and cable television."

"Ahh, heaven."

"I know." She said smiling at him when she remembered the oh so beautiful ensemble she was sporting. Her cheeks reacted like a color page being filled pink.

"What?"

"I, uh, hurried over. I didn't have to time to get ready."

Drake looked her up and down quickly. "So? I like my women homeless and dirty." he smiled weakly at her. She smiled back.

"That was mean. I'd slap you if you didn't look so helpless."

"I hate looking helpless."

"Because you are?"

Drake glared at her and scratched at his IV.

"I'm sorry, Hun. Didn't mean that."

"I know you didn't." he said and sighed. "Come 'ere" he said and patted on the bed. After Punk sat down awkwardly, he pulled her onto his lap.

"Drake...can I tell you something?" She asked laying her head against his chest.

"Yeah, sure babe. Anything."

"...I...How long are you in the hospital for?"

"That's not what you were gonna ask."

"Well tell me anyway. I need to know so I can tell Amy how many shirts to bring up here, unless you let me wear your shirts."

"They'll be big on ya." Drake said without questioning. He guessed she was planning on staying up there with him. He had no objections. The King had never liked to be alone.

"I don't care. I like big."

Drake smirked. "I know."

"Stop being dirty! But she'd still have to bring me jeans..."

"Get the tight ones!" Drake said with a smile.

"Which tight ones?"

"The ones you were wearin' that day at the mall."

"When you were trying to get some?" Punk said winding Drake's her around her finger.

"Yeah. Then."

She laughed. "Alright Drakey-boo." she said and smiled.

"Now..." Drake said adjusting her into his lap just right. She tried to ignore the grimaces of pain staining his face when her weight hit certain spots of his bruised and mangled body. "Now what were you really going to say?"

"I just wanted to let you know...that I really do love you. No joke. I just, uh...thought you should hear that."

He looked like he was thinking. Drake was always one to keep all of his emotions inside. Never telling anyone anything. He couldn't let anyone see him like that. Especially her.

"I love you too...and...I'm glad you're here."

"Now let's see...wanna watch the discovery channel?" She said with a smile.

"Yeah, why not? I need to get some sleep anyway."

"Mind if I got to sleep too? I was sorta about to take a serious ass nap before I saw you up on my TV."

Drake laughed. "Yeah, alright. Just try not to get on my love wounds."

Punk shifted so see was lying beside him and watched him fall asleep in her arms. She kissed Drake softly on the cheek and whispered "What has he done to you now?"


End file.
